


and I will follow in your wake

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FTM Chekov & protective boyfriend Sulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I will follow in your wake

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** for the mention of minor transphobic comments/behaviors from unnamed characters.

When Sulu dragged himself to the hotel room in which he would be spending the night, he wasn't surprised to find it empty and undisturbed. The only sign that his roommate had been there at all was the duffel bag at the foot of the bed. Still, he couldn't deny the disappointment he felt, turning the thermostat up to a suitable living temperature and heading straight to the washroom.

He had just returned from an all-day excursion to the swamps that populated most of Trigalis II. Sulu was up to his elbows in what could only be described as _pond scum_ —at least until the hundreds of specimens they collected were properly classified and given names. Most of the caked on mud had fallen off during standard decontamination, but he still reeked like a bog and his shirt was plastered to him everywhere with sweat. Despite the pull of sore muscles when he stripped down to shower, Sulu felt fucking amazing. Being cooped up on a starship for months at a time was tolerable for the pilot in him, but for the explorer, it could be hell. Then again, those long periods without shore leave made times like this even more special.

When Sulu could no longer feel the layer of grime on his skin, he turned off the water and threw a towel around his waist. Perhaps it was better, he thought with a smile as he tossed his soiled clothes down the laundry chute, that he had time alone to clean up before Pavel joined him for the night.

The room was warm enough to lounge atop the made bed, and Sulu had nearly drifted off to sleep when he heard the swipe of a key card and the door click. _Finally,_ he thought automatically while his brain worked on coming back online. The only other person with access to the room could had to be Pavel. His insides did a fluttery thing as he readied himself to pounce on boyfriend, but when Chekov stepped in, the excitement died in Sulu's chest. The ensign's face was red—the way it gets when he's upset, not aroused—and his brows were furrowed in a steady glare. Sulu relaxed a little when he made eye contact and Chekov's expression immediately softened. Sulu leapt off the bed, ignoring his protesting calves in favor of wrapping Chekov in his arms.

"You got back early," Chekov mumbled into Sulu's bare chest.

Sulu glanced at the bedside clock. He didn't think 2300 hours was early, but he didn't mention it. Instead, he hummed in Chekov's ear and gently pulled him towards the bed. "Yeah, so what? I missed my boyfriend."

Chekov let himself be lead along. He pulled a face and snorted, "You would be the first today."

Not knowing what that meant, Sulu hummed an inquiry as he pulled an armful of Pavel into his lap, pressing their foreheads together and staring into those soft, hazel eyes. He saw a sadness well up in them, and it hurt—he wanted Pavel to feel like he could tell Sulu everything, all the time.

The younger man sucked on his lip, trying hard to form words around an idea. Finally, he bowed his head so that Sulu's nose was in his hair. "I just mean that, sometimes, I feel like you are the only one that realizes—“ He swallows hard, worried his voice might crack because now is really not the time “—that I am really a guy."

"Oh, please," Sulu groaned, exaggerating his tone to show just how incredulous the idea was to him.

"It's true, Hikaru," insisted Chekov, "I was at the head of Engineering all day in place of Mr. Scott, and I could just tell. The vibe was different—and don't say it's because my age or rank! I know it could be any of those things, but I still feel like, if they saw me as a male, I would get respect, like how everyone respects Mr. Scott. He gets along with everyone and the people like him because he does not need to be a hard-ass."

"Do people think you're a hard-ass?" Sulu asked between pressing kisses to the top of Chekov's head. His hair was soft and still smelled clean after spending the day in an air conditioned environment.

"Ah, no, but I wish they did. It is a better word than _’bitch.’_ ”

"Who the fuck called you that?" barked Sulu, suddenly furious. Chekov jumped a little—he could be sensitive, even when he was right. But until actions were paired with names, there was nothing that Scotty or Sulu or even the captain could do about it.

“Hmm, not to my face. Never to my face."

It's Sulu's turn to laugh, and he turns Chekov's face towards his own. "Don't concern yourself with cowards, baby. They obviously don't have half the balls you do." That lit up the young ensign's face a bit, and there may have been hints of a smirk there when he relaxed into Sulu, suddenly appreciating how little Sulu was covered.

 

Chekov and Sulu were alike in that they found it easy to get caught up in the way people _should_ be acting, too frustrated by the moment to really do anything to improve the situation. But they were learning from each other, gradually learning what the other needed, sometimes before the other knew they needed it.

Chekov was in the process of transitioning when he joined the crew on the Enterprise. It had been an awkward time, having just started hormone therapy, and he was just as terrified of social situations as he quickly became a valued member of both the command and operations teams. Having a complete stranger stand up for him, knowing nothing but the facts that were on his ID chip— _Serial number: 656-5827B. Pavel A. Chekov. Age: 22. height: 5’6”. Gender: male_ —was an entirely new experience. It should not have been, considering the amount of people that misgendered him without a second thought, just because of his soft angles and narrow shoulders and a slight chest that he had at the time, but was no longer there.

It had been some security officer whom Sulu never bothered to learn the name of that set him off. Sulu didn't know what had upset him more—the intentional misgendering or the blatant disregard for Chekov's presence in the room when he voiced his concern to the senior staff. "Who knows what else she's hiding, if Starfleet lets her lie right on her ID," grumbled the redshirt, unhappy with command for entrusting someone as young as Pavel to navigate the ship, but couldn't think of a better reason to argue beyond petty name-calling and baseless accusations.

It was Mr. Spock who opened his mouth first, but Sulu, burning hot with contained anger, interjected. "If I may speak freely, Commander—“ his eyes landed on Spock for permission while he addressed the room, “—I was under the impression that we are, in fact, living in the twenty-third century, where archaic judgments based on gender are no longer relevant."

Chekov didn't know what happened to the exasperated redshirt in the end, but it didn't matter. He was too busy falling in love with Hikaru Sulu.

 

Chekov recalled the memory fondly as he kissed his way down Sulu's chest. Two and a half years later, he was much more confident about his appearance and speaking his mind, but parts of him felt raw and exposed and he was constantly awed and eternally grateful to have Sulu on occasions just like this one.

"You are everything I want to be," whispered Chekov breathlessly, tugging the towel away from Sulu's lap and exposing the flushed cock that stood attentively between his legs.

“ _Nngh,_ ” came Sulu's protest, wrapped up in a moan he couldn't control when Chekov took him firmly in his hands without warning. Sulu toppled backwards and scooted his hips further up the bed. Chekov followed, bracing himself on one elbow while he squeezed Sulu in the other.

Not satisfied with letting this one go, even for sex, Sulu grabbed Chekov's wrist to still his hand enough to speak coherently. "There are so many people that love you. You don't have to change for anyone—especially not me.”

"I feel bad, sometimes," started Chekov, struggling despite Sulu's grip. Sulu was the bridge that let Chekov walk right into the hearts of his now closest friends, and while the navigator loved him for it, he still felt guilty.

"Stop that," scolded Sulu, swatting Chekov's hand away, "Let me take care of you, hmm?" The navigator hesitated, too overcome with his own desire to please that he found it hard to stop stroking, but when Sulu reached for the fastenings on Chekov's pants, his own hands let go to join them. "Now, why d'you feel bad?"

"Because I know I have friends that love and support me, but when I am weak, I only want you, ‘Karu. I can only think of you, and the way you hold me with your strong hands. You do not fear that you will break me. You are the only one that treats me like the way I was meant to be, and you are the only one that makes me feel that way, so— _ooooh,_ c-completely."

Sulu had Chekov's pants around his thighs and was running an oil-slick finger— _when did that happen?_ —down his lover's crack, teasing his puckered entrance. He knew exactly what Pavel meant, and while he could not give his boy the world (yet), he could give him this.

"On you knees, then,” commanded the lieutenant, his voice rumbling low and heavy with lust, "Spread your legs for me. Fuck, Pavel, just like that. Gotta open you up real wide for my cock.”

Chekov's thighs were spread so wide he could feel the slow burn of protesting muscle, but the lube that Sulu poured liberally over his ass tingled pleasantly and he wanted more, making his point by shoving his ass up into the air and growling impatiently.

"Patience, my Pasha," cooed Sulu, but after seeing what Chekov put on display for him, his cock tended to agree with the whimpering ensign. Sulu pressed into Chekov's narrow passage with his middle finger, easing in slowly at first. This was always the hardest part for Chekov, being so fucking horny and having to wait forever for his own body to welcome the man that he had already taken into his heart. "God, Pavel, you're so tight tonight. Gotta relax, babe," said Sulu, his voice relatively calm in contrast to the way he just wants to bury himself in Chekov's ass.

It started off slow, but sped up when Chekov's body starts pulling him in. Sulu added a second finger, and a third to be swallowed by that greedy hole.

“ _Now,_ ” grunts Chekov, but Sulu swats his ass cheek, earning a little yelp from the navigator.

"What did I say about patience, Ensign?" asked Sulu sternly, knowing how flustered he could get Chekov by addressing him in bed the way he would on the main deck. "I might not break you, but hurting you isn't on the list of things I wanna do to your sweet ass."

Chekov defiantly thrusted back onto Sulu's fingers, welcoming the burn of stretching himself to the limits his muscles have yet to pass by. "Hikaruuu, don't be a big cock and give me your... _ahh—_ ” He knew he sounded ridiculous, letting just about anything roll off his tongue, but Chekov had needs and was desperate and really, Sulu _was_ being kind of a cock, smirking devilishly against his lover's ear. Sulu laughed, puffs of hot air tickling the hairs on the back of Chekov's neck. "What was that?" he asked, testing just how far he could push the young man before he went bullshit.

"Put your cock in my fucking ass, Hikaru Sulu!" Chekov roared so loud Sulu worried about the thickness of the hotel walls. _Fuck it, though—_ whoever was in the next room ought to know what was going down, ought to know that Pavel Chekov only screamed like that for one man, and above all they ought to know exactly who that very privileged man was. Sulu caught Chekov's mouth at an impossible angle and yanked his hand away, swallowing the cry that ripped through Chekov's vocal chords at the sudden emptiness. The rush of blood in Sulu's ears was deafening and he was sure the stuff in his veins was pure, crackling electricity.

Sulu could no longer wait. He gripped Chekov and dug bruises into his hips as he aligned his cock and pressed forward with a strangled cry of his own. The heat that squeezed his cock was almost too good, if there was even such a thing. They had done this enough times that he knew what Chekov liked, but he was still encouraged and delighted by the noises his little ensign made.

There was nothing in the world quite like this feeling--Chekov would cross his heart and welcome death if this were untrue. He felt his entire body screaming, even when he was too breathless to make an actual sound. “ _Breathe,_ ” ordered Sulu before thrusting deeper into the trembling body that threatened to swallow him whole. Chekov gasped and squeaked as he tried to hide the voice he was still self-conscious about, but Sulu was determined to drag it out of him.

"Don't hold back," he pleaded, slowing down to increase the force behind each deliberate thrust, "I wanna hear that gorgeous voice. Show me how I can make your body sing..."

Chekov closed his eyes and and focused all the buzzing energy in his body into a tight ball that coiled deep in his abdomen, just barely missing the push he needed to send him over the edge. Chekov wailed, long and loud, and Sulu moved a hand from his waist to offer to Chekov to take, and he did, holding Sulu's hand in a vice grip. Sulu was so fucking close, the promise of pumping Pavel full of his come rounding up the tension into something feasible in his groin. But, as always, Pavel first. "Show me," Sulu rasped, barely holding back his orgasm, "Show me what you need."

Overcome with lust and the need for release, Chekov guided Sulu's fingers over the swollen clit between his legs and used the larger, rougher pads to rub in one slow circle, and it was enough—his body seized up and Chekov was coming, coming so hard his vision lagged. Sulu wasn't sure if the scream he heard was Pavel's or his own, his own orgasm enveloping him and rushing all his senses like a wildfire. Sulu's balls felt almost painfully tight as he came in waves inside Chekov's spasming body, bucking his hips with each spurt of semen that never seemed to end. 

 

The next thing Chekov knew, he was flat on his stomach with Sulu's full weight collapsed on his back. He didn't mind it half as much as he did the mess, once Sulu let his softening cock slip out of Chekov. The navigator groaned, bucking against the weight and Sulu finally rolled off to lay beside him, sweaty and panting and cross-eyed, just the way Pavel liked him. God, it was true—the way he could render his lover completely boneless was a bigger boost to his ego than any words that passed between them.

"Sorry," muttered Sulu, and Chekov quirked his eyebrows. He noticed he was still holding Sulu's hand. Chekov kicked off the pants that were still clinging to his calves for some reason and moved to sit astride Sulu's hips. He kissed him, properly now that they were face to face, like he was claiming a prize. "Sorry? For giving me the best fuck of my life, you mean?" grinned Chekov, so high on endorphins that it didn't fucking matter where Sulu touched him as long as it was _anywhere,_ knowing his lover wouldn’t allow them to do anything Chekov was uncomfortable with. He kissed Sulu like he couldn’t get enough and snuggled up tightly against his side. With a little maneuvering, they managed to pull the covers up and over them, preparing to settle down for sleep. There was a long moment of content silence before Chekov stirred and leaned up on his elbows, an apologetic look in his eyes. “Forgive me, I have been rude," he starts, "I didn’t ask how was your day?”

"My day..." repeated Sulu, grinning from ear to ear. "I lead the exploration party, what do you think? It was incredible, Pavel, so many undiscovered life forms—and we only get to cover so much ground in a day. Just think about what else is out there, on this planet alone. I wish I could take you along sometime—“ he halted abruptly. "Pavel! Scotty's back tomorrow, isn't he? If it's alright with him, you should come along."

Chekov's eyes were wide and attentive and full of wonder. He loved listening to his boyfriend talk about the things he was really passionate about, especially when it involved Chekov, too. "I would like that very much, as long as I can ride on your back, through the swamp, da?"

"Nyet," came Sulu's teasing reply, but laugh lines formed around his eyes and he reached out to stroke Chekov's cheek as if to say, _anything for you, baby._

Chekov settled back down and hummed as he thought. "I am a lot like the plants," he mused out loud. Sulu's smile widened even more, if possible. "Is that so? I knew there was a reason why I like you so much."

"I am serious! I think we would get along, because there is not a binary set of plant genders. Maybe I could learn from them how not to be bothered by it."

"I can guarantee that no one will bother you about anything, tomorrow."

Chekov rolled towards the bedside table, switching off the only light and returning to lay his head on Sulu's chest. The tired-out lieutenant was thankful for darkness, ready to drift off into pleasant sleep filled with dreams about adventuring with Chekov. 

"You cannot say that for sure," Chekov whispers, "But my boyfriend is so fierce, I do not worry so much. You will hold rank above the whole 'Fleet someday, Hikaru Sulu."

**Author's Note:**

> This was spun from the frustration I have with the same closed-mindedness and social oppression we see in pretty much every Star Trek series. In the first season of _Enterprise_ (this is 2003, people), Capt. Archer confirms that "nearly one-third" of his crew are female. This has...nothing to do with this story. But I think Sulu, especially, would share the same opinion and stand up against ignorance and bigotry, when others might choose to look the other way.
> 
> That being said, this isn't meant to be a statement of any kind. Actually, it's almost purely self-indulgent and for that I do apologize.


End file.
